


Matt The New Guy

by MosImagination



Series: Star Wars [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angry Kylo Ren, Bottom Hux, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dominant Kylo Ren, Force Choking, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kinky, Lightsabers, M/M, Matt the radar technician - Freeform, Painplay, Shameless Smut, Smut, The Force, Top Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5766385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosImagination/pseuds/MosImagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a new guy on the star killer base, a new guy who called himself Matt the radar technician. Most people liked him, but a lot of people also hated him. But then there was Hux, and he had a crush on the new guy. He reminded him of his other crush Kylo Ren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matt The New Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops hand slip!  
> Another fic.  
> It's my new otp, I can't help it. But this is pretty cracky~  
> Again this is unbetaed! I know there are mistakes!  
> But I love this.

There was a new guy on the star killer base, a new guy who called himself Matt the radar technician. Most people liked him, but a lot of people also hated him. But then there was Hux, and he had a crush on the new guy. He reminded him of his other crush Kylo Ren.

~~

Matt walked into the cafeteria where he was beginning to gaze at the food. He carried a tray as he walked, grabbing certain things he wanted. Hux slid into the line behind him, grinning as he watched the tall man pick up a chocolate pudding. 

Hux nods to himself, noting that the man grabbed dark chocolate, not just chocolate. Hux continued to follow him before he tapped his shoulder. As Matt turned Hux grinned. "Hey there..." Matts nerdy but deep voice said. Hux nods, "hello. I'm General Hux." He held out his hand to be shaken, which Matt took it wearily. Hux then let his eyes gaze over the others face, his large glasses, his curly blond hair.

"Well I'll be going.." Matt said and turned quickly to leave. Hux grinned proudly and face pumped the air slightly, 'yes!' He thought.

~~

As the week progressed hux's advances got more serious. 

He walked proudly in the corridors, he spotted Matt as he was squatted down, poking angrily around inside a panel. Hux listened as Matt cursed angrily, 'you little fuck! What am I supposed to do with you?!' Hux shivered happily and stood there, hand on his chin, watching as Matt ducked down further. Matts ass going straight up into the air as he lent down to his chest. 

Hux groaned and bit his bottom lip, quickly walking over and slapping matts perfect ass. His large hand lingering as he gave it a firm squeeze. Matt cried out and sat up quickly, looking up into hux's eyes. "G-general..." He was blushing deeply. Hux smirked, "hello Matt...now get back to work.." He slapped his ass again, walking off and leaving Matt looking around nervously. 

Hux smirked and strutted his way down the corridor, seeing phasma hpwho had been staring and high giving her. Phasma laughed, "damn Hux..." Hux nods and kept going. Phasma begun to laugh softly, she easily knew that Matt was kylo, but hey if it got her friend to feel good about himself she'd let it slide.

~~

In the showers Matt stood alone. He was in his stall, curtain shut and nervously washing his long black hair. He scrubbed it, knowing it needed to be washed before putting his wig back on.

Hux entered the showers, looking around he curiously wondered where Matt was. This was the time he was always in here anyway. Hux calmly held the black towel around his hips, searching before he finally came upon one solitary shower that was running. Hux smirked and came up to it, gripping at the curtain. 

Matt...well kylo... Froze. He looked towards the curtain in fear, rushing to flip his hair into the blonde wig he had hanging. He let it become wet and nervously cupped his privates as the curtain was open and another body entered into the shower with him. Hux threw his towel outside and grinned to Matt. "Hello again..." Hux murmured deeply and gazed hungrily at matts torso. It was slim and thin, but perfectly sculpted. Matt coughed shyly, "um...general.. Why are you in here?" Hux chuckled, "dear..we all must share. This base in large." 

Hux begun to wash his hair, letting the water and the soap run along his body, where he could feel matts eyes following it down to his ass and his front. Matt grunted, "damn.." He muttered. Hux only smirked, "do you enjoy men too?" He said confidently. Matts cheeks broke out in a blush, "I-it does not matter what I enjoy general..." 

Hux frowned and pushed Matt to the tiled wall, "I very much think it matters..." He cupped the others males cheeks and the pressed their lips together. Matt being still at first before responding, teeth nipping at hux's plump lower lip, pulling at it. Hux moaned and let his hands tail down to matts crotch. "You're not the first man I've lusted after Matt.."

Matt groaned, "and who was the first...?" Hux chuckled and continued to roughly kiss from matts lips down to his chest. "Kylo Ren..." He murmured and moaned sweetly as he sucked deep purple marks into matts white freckled skin. Matt seemed to tense, "you...like kylo Ren?" Hux grinned, "who doesn't... Have you seen his power? And his lightsaber? I'd let him cut me open with it!" This seemed to please Matt, "I bet he'd love to have you as his own..." Hux frowned, "he wouldn't though...because he never listens. He simply destroyed this ship.." He pulled from Matt, frowning deeper. Matt looked down to him, "are you not going to continue?" Hux huffed, "maybe later...come to my office.." Hux grabbed his towel and hurriedly left.

Kylo groaned, "well this is just what I get..." He punched the wall firmly, enjoying the pain as his knuckles crackled at his force. 

~~

Hux paced in his office, looking around at the space. He was serious and very strict, he would be angered if Matt wouldn't arrive. But then the door opened, and as it did it gave sight to a serious looking Matt. "General.." He started but Hux cut him off, grabbing him and dragging him inside before slamming the door. "What took you so long.." He snarled causing Matt to frown, "you must listen to me general..." Hux growled, "no you listen to me.." He bought Matt to his desk, swiping everything that was set up perfectly on it off. He then pushed Matt back to lay on the desk. "Matt..you responded to me in the showers. The first male to enjoy my touch. I need this.." Matt watched him, "fine.."

Hux stripped Matt of his trousers, not caring about the top half, only the bottom half. The males hands caressed matts sweet thighs as he leant down to kiss softly at them. Matt rolled his hips and groaned, leaning back and allowing Hux to have full control even though he hated it. Hux kissed right up towards the fabric of matts boxers. He purred and nipped at the fabric before he completely removed it. Hux leant over to get a full view of matts member, he grinned then went down onto it. Matt trembled and threw his head back...but that's when the whole thing went bad.

In the moment of matts pleasure when he threw his head back his wig came off, revealing his long, thick, black hair underneath, revealing kylo Ren. Hux looked up to see. He froze then ripped away, "kylo?!?" He yelled and fell back onto his ass. "What the fuck!!" He yelled again. Kylo sat up, smirking, "took you this long Hux..?" He purred and stood, walking to Hux. "Really? I don't understand how it did...but all your moves on me...how long have you felt such a thing?" He pushed Hux backwards, pressing and foot to his chest and using the force to clench up onto hux's throat. 

"Mm...Hux..you deserve punishment..." Hux whined and struggled to latch to another breath. Kylo stepped off of him and hurried used his force to slam Hux against the nearest wall. He walked to him, still pantless, and roughly pulled down hux's tight pants and boxers. He grinned, "mm, what an ass Huxley~" he purred and reached out to give it a rough and happy squeeze. "You think I have a good ass? You should just take a look at yours.." Hux groaned and continued taking weak breaths. 

Kylo used his other hand to use the force towards his discarded pants, his lightsaber flying to him. He made it turn on, giving the room a red glow. "Mm...I adore this saber...but I'll really adore using it on you.." 

Kylo slowly pressed the tip of the burning saber to hux's upper thigh, letting it sizzle slightly before removing it, hux's scream of pain brought kylo such pleasure. "Mm...how does that feel..?" Hux whined, "kylo please.." Kylo cut him off, "tell me you like it.." Hux gulped, he actually did like it..really he loved it. "Oh god do it again..." He cried. Kylo smirked and shoved the sabers tip into the lower part of hux's ass, hearing how deeply Hux moaned and groaned. After this kylo would call the medics, they could easily heal these small burns. 

Kylo Ren pressed close and lifted up hux's shirt, dragging on the the smaller flames of the saber along his spine down to his butt crack. He purred and looked at the wound, the force he was using crushing hux's throat powerful again. Kylo then threw his saber to the side, leaning down to kiss at the slightly bleeding wound. "Moan for me love... Moan.." Hux cried in pleasure and rolled his pinned hips, enjoying how perfectly Kylo's lips felt up against his back and wounds. Kylo then released the force and pinned Hux onto his knees, and using the force to grip his throat once again. He grinned and pulled hux's red face towards his hardened member. "Huxley...once we do this.. We will never be the same you know." Hux gave a nod then allowed his face to be pushed into the officials crotch, his mounts being opened and then her being pressed inside. 

Hux drooled and moaned heavily, using his tongue to slide around and taste all of the other man. His own hips rolling and trying to get friction on his own member. "Oh Hux...I'll help you there.." He then concentrated some of his force on his lovers member, using it to stroke at it gently, feeling how Hux buckled up to it, rubbing himself against the invisible presence. Kylo could only smirk, rolling his hips and enjoying each hungry lick or suck Hux gave. He moaned louder against his member, cause kylo to give him a firmer stroke to his on hard on. 

Kylo soon tangled his fingers in hux's gelled hair, "you're mine Huxley.." He yanked at it strongly, "all mine.." Hux nods and nipped gently on the other males member. Soon Hux released all over Himself, the force disappearing so Hux could concentrate on kylo. Kylo growled and snarled, shoving himself down harder into hux's throat. "You are great at this.." He murmured before he heavily released into the others mans mouth. 

Kylo Ren removed himself, smirking and gazing down to see how Hux panted and drooled. Kylo lent down and kissed him sweetly, "I adore you..." He whispered to him. Hux smiled and snuggled into his small embrace before he slowly pulled back and laid down on the black tile floor. Kylo smiled and laid hux's jacket over him, "the medics will come soon." He redressed and headed out, signaling the men's to go in and treat Hux. 

Kylo Ren removed his Matt costume and wore his original outfit. "Matt is fired.." He laughed, "he was trying to take what is mine." He then went upstairs to stand and watch through the window to see the planets and stars passing, an evil smile on his face.


End file.
